Tears of Blood
by depressedinsomniac
Summary: We've all heard the official version of the Uchiha massacre, that Itachi killed them all to test himself. What if it was all a lie? Chapter 5 updated!
1. Prologue

Hi, it's my first time submitting a fanfic to , so feel free to flame me all you want. I am open to criticism and suggestions. I can't memorize all of the legal stuff so I'll just say what I can remember.

Naruto and all the characters, and stuff involved in it all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

The original jutsus are just a result of my attempt at using my 1-year of Japanese class and an English – Japanese dictionary. Please tell me if I have made any errors because I still have a hard time using the language properly.

I am currently still attending high school, so please notify me if I make any grammatical errors, etc because I really would appreciate a more experienced persons advice ;;...

I will be working on fanart for the fanfic sometime in the future, I am not sure when I will be able to submit them onto the internet, but I will put the link to the site when I can.

Now, with all of that done, I will start my fanfic.

Tears of Blood 

By: depressedinsomniac

* * *

As far as he could remember, he had been trained in the ways of the shinobi. He woke up at daybreak, then trained nonstop until nightfall. From running around the massive training areas located within the clan's grounds to nonstop practice with the kunai and shuriken.

When his father announced that he would be getting a tutor, he never expected much, experience telling him that adults would only give him more physically challenging tasks.

Yuugure(1) sensei was the first person that actually came from outside of the clan grounds. When he had first met him, he couldn't distinguish the man's characteristics because of his entire face wrapped in bandages along with his heavy dark coat similar to Ibiki. He had carefully examined the man during his father's conversation with him. He had found that the man's hair was strange, constantly shifting color from a dark brown to a slightly greenish tint.

After his father had finished his conversation with the currently odd looking person, he came over to him.

"I am trusting you to not shame our clan. The man is Yuugure(1), former ANBU member, and jounin. He will take over your training from now on. He will teach you until he deems you have reached an acceptable level. From now on, you may only call him sensei."

All he could do at that moment was to bow and accept that he would be training possibly harder.

"Yes father, I shall not shame the clan."

He desperately wanted at least a small pat on the head, a handshake, any show of emotion would've been acceptable.

"Very well, from now on, you shall be living in training area #9 with Yuugure(1) sensei."

It was his father's command, there were no objections, his father's order was the clan's order.

It would be the last he would see of his family for a year.

"One more thing."

"Yes, father?"

"I expect improvement before you return."

"...I shall not fail you, father."

"Very well, Itachi."

* * *

1 – Yuugure means nightfall

Omg! I managed to finish one chapter ;;...

Please R&R...

I will be posting the next chapter very shortly.

Thank you for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

I couldn't memorize the legal stuff, so here's all the stuff I know

Naruto and all the characters, and stuff involved in it all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

The original jutsus in the story are my pitiful attempts at using my not even basic Japanese. Please criticize me al you want, I am still trying to learn.

Tears of Blood

By: depressedinsomniac

* * *

They arrived at training area #9, the only one where clothes imbued with metals were required for training. Few generations before, some apparently strong Uchiha succeeded in manipulating the very magnetism of the soil, causing an extremely magnetic environment. Combined with the training clothes, It was comparable to at least 3 times the regular force of gravity.

Now, at this very place, Itachi was facing his teacher, bracing himself for any training this ex-ANBU had to offer.

"Well, it seems we've been introduced by our names only. I'm Yuugure, as your father informed you. Nice to meet you, Uchiha Itachi."

He offered his hand out.

This was something Itachi had never expected, a friendly gesture. He felt his body tensed up, not being accustomed to something such as this.

"I... do not know why you are stretching your hand out to me, instead of giving me a training schedule... sensei."

At this remark, Yuugure reached up, and put on a konoha hitai-ate on his forehead. He then slowly undid the wrappings around his face. Once he was done, he revealed a scarred face with a gentle smile.

"I would prefer it if you introduced yourself to me, such as your likes, dislikes, goals, etcetera." (1)

"..."

"I see that you are unaccustomed to socializing... Very well, I'll start by measuring your abilities. Come at me with everything you have."

"..."

Itachi quickly drew out 3 kunai and threw them, intending to see his teacher's speed. He waited, only to blink and find his teacher gone. He was about to jump into the trees when he felt something against his throat.

"Slash, you're gone. If my two fingers were a kunai, you would've been dead in an instant. Shinobi do not linger around, waiting to watch the results of their attacks. They observe as they find a better position."

Itachi turned around to see his teacher smiling, and holding his 3 kunai in his left hand. The demonstration of speed shocked him. When he had sparred with his teachers back at the main compound, he had been able to see his former teachers' moves. This made him start thinking. Could it be... that they had been holding back? At this point in life, his significance to the clan was all he had been thinking about. He began to question whether his former teachers had truly given him their all, or had been afraid of his father's wrath if he would have been injured.

"I see that you are unfocused, so let's go on a quick run. Try to clear your mind by the time we finish. When you are unfocused, you'll find it harder to be efficient and easier to be distracted. We are shinobi, tools for others. An inefficient tool is useless."

"hai,... sensei..."

After their short conversation, they began a series of follow-the-leader-through-the-forest exercises, followed by a simple taijutsu spar.

"Hmm... you do seem to have more stamina and speed than other kids around your age, but your physical strength itself is lacking. I guess you'll have to use this specially weighted clothing."

He tossed a one-piece suit to Itachi, which seemed light, but once he put the suit on, he felt an instant change. All of a sudden, his movements felt restricted. He gave his tutor a questioning glance, which was answered by a shrug.

"We will now spar for about 4 hours. Feel free to use any techniques, forms, and strategies. If you can manage to take my hitai-ate, I'll teach you something new."

Itachi lunged at Yuugure, drawing out shuriken this time. He threw them then quickly then swiftly changed directions, running into the foliage. Yuugure was surprised at the sudden change in tactics, but caught the shuriken easily.

'He adapted quickly, taking my advice... He may develop into a good shinobi... But at this point, he is incapable of taking my hitai-ate...'

Yuugure was surprised when Itachi didn't attack him in any way for about 30 minutes. He decided to go after him, knowing that Itachi had the advantage in being the hunted. He decided to proceed with caution, especially because children had the most creative imaginations, even exceeding some ANBU in trap making.

Itachi finished preparing his 5th trap, then quickly made his way towards a clearing, intending to draw out his tutor's attention. He prepared another trap, then walked into the middle, intending to draw his tutor's attention. He didn't have to wait very long, as his teacher strolled nonchalantly into the clearing, tossing him the shuriken he had thrown at him earlier.

"You may need to use these, you do have traps ready for me right? I look forward to seeing your abilities."

Itachi didn't let the words affect him, instead charging at his teacher. He threw the shuriken, flipping into the air. Yuugure watched as Itachi started falling towards him, feet first. He noticed that the shuriken were scattered, and he would need the use of both hands to grab them. He smiled, and caught the shuriken with both hands.

"Sensei, I will try my best, I do not expect you to hold back, so please don't."

"Very well..."

Yuugure suddenly flickered, making Itachi instantly suspect something. He instantly drew out a kunai in one hand, throwing it at his teacher. The resulting explosion of smoke proved his suspicion correct. When the smoke cleared, he saw that his tutor had switched places with a log. He landed, then quickly took a glance around.

"Nice, nice, you seem to be doing well, even with the training suit on."

Itachi saw Yuugure sitting on a branch, tossing the shuriken he had thrown up and down in his hand. Suddenly, Yuugure's hand flickered, except, to Itachi's eye, it seemed much slower than before. He quickly flipped backwards, dodging the shuriken thrown at him. He started running towards the other end of the clearing, drawing out a kunai in each hand.

"Running now? I guess the logical choice in this matter would be to follow you."

Itachi watched as Yuugure flickered again, except this time, he could see him actually moving. He threw a kunai to the side, which cut through a vine, activating his first trap.

Yuugure jumped over the suspicious looking patch of grass, only to find 20 big logs dropping from above. He quickly used kawarimi to switch places with a log lying on the ground.

"Pretty good trap for a little kid. Come on, make me enjoy this."

For the next 30 minutes, Yuugure followed Itachi, purposely getting caught in his traps to judge his abilities. After the 5th one, he followed Itachi into the clearing where they had first sparred. He noticed that Itachi's speed had slowed down; he could see Itachi moving more sluggishly.

'So the weights are starting to affect him...'

"Itachi, come at me with all you've got. I am impressed by your creative usage of traps, but I still need to see your taijutsu capabilities."

Itachi responded with another flurry of kunai and shuriken thrown at Yuugure. He quickly followed up with a seemingly desperate charge at Yuugure, jumping high into the air. He threw even more kunai and shuriken at Yuugure, As he was falling, he pulled back one fist, then attempted to punch Yuugure.

"The same tactics won't work as easily on me..."

Yuugure caught the fist. He was surprised to see that Itachi's foot was headed straight for his face. He caught it also, but then noticed that Itachi's other foot was going for his face also.

'Damn, he's a lot better than I give him credit for. However...'

Yuugure just vanished without leaving any cloud of smoke. Itachi fell down onto the ground. He looked around, to see that there were Yuugure's surrounding him.

"Itachi, this is your final evaluation. I will not tell you what I am evaluating, but I expect you to overcome this challenge, other wise, my training you would be in vain."

Then all the Yuugure's drew out senbon, then started throwing them at Itachi. Itachi grimaced as he felt the small needles cut into his skin from all sides.

'How is he throwing the needles from all sides? I can see that they are constantly flickering, but how is he doing it? Speed?'

Yuugure stopped throwing the needles to observe Itachi.

'He is catching up to me... He might be able to activate 'it' at this age... What a genius...'

He started throwing the needles at Itachi again, noticing that he was dodging more and more of them.

'I can see them... I can see them!'

At that moment, Itachi's eyes flickered red for an instant. He quickly picked up 2 needles then used them to deflect all of the incoming needles. He then threw the needles at one of the flickering Yuugure's who caught them. They changed back to the normal black color as quickly as they had become red for an instant.

'So he does have the ability... And at such a young age also... He may surpass all of the Uchiha...'

"We will stop now Itachi, I have seen enough of your capabilities. I am disappointed that the Uchiha heir is this weak. However, there is still much potential we can pull up from you. If you work hard enough, you may even make jounin. Come on, we need to find shelter, it looks like it's going to rain."

Itachi followed, silently going over Yuugure's words.

I am disappointed that the Uchiha heir is this weak.

The words played over and over in his head.

'weak...'

"Itachi! You listening?"

"Sorry sensei..."

"Lighten up! Kids your age shouldn't be this gloomy. You didn't hit me, but you did a good job."

"Sensei... I did hit you..."

Yuugure then noticed that his forehead protector had been nicked.

'Amazing, if he was an enemy, I might've gotten hit...'

"Well, I guess you may even make ANBU. Who knows? Maybe even senin!"

Yuugure stopped to give Itachi a smile then started walking again.

'He... said I may make ANBU... Even senin...'

"Sensei..."

"hm?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

(1): I just couldn't resist... T.T....

Well, I managed to finish this chapter, I really wish ppl would R&R...


	3. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't know the legal stuff I'm supposed to write, so here's what I know. Naruto and all the characters involved in it belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

All the original jutsus, characters, and stuff I come up with don't matter, if you're gonna use them, go ahead.

Tears of Blood

By: depressedinsomniac

* * *

(Almost a year after Itachi began training w/ Yuugure...)

Itachi sped towards the rendezvous point, traveling at speeds much faster than he was capable of a few months before. He arrived at a clearing in the forest, which seemed to have strange looking tree in the middle, covered with seals of some mysterious origin. He quickly scanned the area, not noticing that his eyes flashed red for an instant. He then proceeded to the base of the tree.

"Sensei, I've completed my task."

"Oh, have you? That's good."

Yuugure appeared out of thin air in front of Itachi.

'He noticed me... Yet his sharingan hasn't activated yet... I wonder what it will take for activating it...'

"Now, we will be returning to the main compound, I have taught and trained you enough for now. Your father should be pleased."

"I am ready to leave whenever sensei."

"Okay, then let's start walking then."

They slowly started walking trough the enormous training area, leisurely. Suddenly, they saw 2 shinobi running at impressive speeds toward them. Yuugure slowed down to a halt. Itachi proceeded to follow his teacher, while drawing a kunai in each hand.

"Itachi, you may remove the training suit."

"Hai, sensei..."

Itachi took off the suit, then dropped it on the ground. He then threw each of the kunai at the approaching ninja. The 2 nin dodged them easily, then proceeded to start hand seals.

At this moment, Yuugure started on his own set of hand seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"

Each of the two nin released their fireballs, which proceeded to fly towards Yuugure and Itachi.

"Sensei... It seems... so slow... and strange... everything... is in... red"

"Itachi, don't worry!" 'His sharingan seems to be forming.'

"Kuchiyose no justu! Kuroi katana!" (1)

An extremely large katana in a sheath appeared with a telltale 'puff' of ninja smoke. Yuugure drew it out, revealing an extremely dark blade which seemed to draw light in. He then swung once while forming seals in his other hand.

"Kuroi kaze!"

Suddenly, a dark aura began emitting from the sword. Then, from the path of Yuugure's swing, wind started pouring out. The air began to turn dark with the dark chakra in the wind. Then, the wind swept through the fireballs. It then proceeded to vanish as quickly as it had come, leaving no trace of the fireballs.

"Itachi, look at me!"

Itachi turned towards Yuugure, showing his eyes to have the telltale marks of the sharingan. Yuugure could see the 2 marks of the legendary eye circling in each of Itachi's eyes. He then realized that he hadn't been paying attention to the two enemy nin.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"

Itachi proceeded to repeat the enemy nin's jutsu right back at him.

"I presume that you were sent by the clan? As you can see, I have fulfilled my expectations. Now, if you will excuse us, we must be on our way. Itachi, let's go."

At this point, Itachi was confused. He had just activated the legendary sharingan, but these men hadn't even been actual enemies. He just smirked, as he had learned two new jutsus.

"Hai, sensei."

He put the training suit back on, then proceeded to follow Yuugure towards the main Uchiha compound.

"Damn, that kid is amazing. Sharingan at the age of 6! A genius among geniuses..."

"Yeah, he's going to be great someday..."

* * *

Umm... finally finished this chapter!!!

But it took so long for such a short one... - -;;..

'sigh' my stooped lazy ass...

(1) – Black Katana: I'll talk more about it as the story develops...


	4. Chapter 3

Once again, I don't know the legal stuff I'm supposed to write, so here's what I know. Naruto and all the characters involved in it belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I in no way own any of them. If you feel like criticizing me, feel free to go ahead.

All the original jutsus, characters, and stuff that are in this fic, are available for use by anyone. (though I would prefer it if you ask before you do use them...)

* * *

Tears of Blood

By: depressedinsomniac

"Well, we're here... Itachi, before you go in, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I've trained you for almost a year now... Now, It is time for me to leave."

"...Why?"

'sigh' "It's complicated... But, I know you're more intelligent than a normal kid your age. I can't reveal the purpose yet, but I can give you this."

Yuugure handed him a strange necklace of metal.

"This will allow you to help find me. I'm off to the Hidden Mist now... I have some business to attend to there. I probably won't leave that country for a long time... Seek me out, if you need my help in any way."

"Thank you, sensei... I don't want you to leave..."

"Sorry Itachi... But it's a mission. You know what shinobi must do."

"Place the mission above all else."

"Very well, I'll see you some other time..."

With that, Yuugure turned away, walking towards the direction of Konoha. Itachi turned, and started walking towards the Uchiha clan lands. He arrived at the gates, then knocked.

"Who goes there?"

"Uchiha... Itachi... I am back from training with Yuugure sensei."

"Oh. We'll open the gates in a moment"

"It doesn't matter, I'll walk up the gate"

He then ran up the gates at an impressive speed, jumping over.

'...the brat has improved incredibly...'

Itachi calmly walked through the Uchiha settlement at a relaxed pace. He noticed that people were paying attention to him then quickly faded from view as he started running through the alleys.

He arrived in front of the main clan mansion, then relaxed. He then walked towards the front door. He knocked.

* * *

Sorry it wusn't much... I was depressed again... And then I got writer's block...

T.T Either way, sorry for updating with this puny amount...


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

depressedinsomniac here, speaking again. Thank you, Half-Devil, Lady Eden,Your Gift from Death, Hao'sAnjul, Rednal29, T.T My first reviewers. 

Thank you for your comments, now I'm motivated to continue through with this.

I'll try to work as hard as possible and to not disappoint you guys.

Tears of Blood

By: depressedinsomniac

* * *

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama."

A servant bowed as he entered the Uchiha compound. Itachi took a quick glance around, noticing that noone had bothered to welcome him back. It didn't matter to him, he had been expecting a special person to be here.

"I missed you, Itachi."

He let out a rare smile as he turned. The person had come after all.

"I missed you too."

They embraced, the person glad that Itachi had returned, while Itachi was glad that this person had come.

"How was your training? Yuugure is renown for being one of the greatest shinobi in the Leaf. Yet, you are his first and last student. I am so curious as to how he trained you..."

"He said it was A-class information..."

"Really? Then I guess I shouldn't have asked..."

"Sorry, I will tell you someday, but right now, I... just can't..."

"I see... You must've gotten stronger, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I see my _father_ hasn't come to welcome me back."

Itachi spat the words out as if he was talking about the worst thing in the world.

Itachi noticed the person's silence then quickly started up a conversation.

"How's Sasuke doing? Has he started training yet?"

"No..."

"What did _He_ do?"

Itachi's eyes started turning red, revealing 2 marks circling each pupil.

"Uchiha Sasuke is to be treated carefully, as he does show signs of potential for Sharingan. He is then to be raised as a potential husband for Hyuuga Hinata, thereby improving relations between the Hyuuga and our clan. Ordered by the Uchiha elders."

At this comment, Itachi's eyes returned to normal. He then sighed.

"Itachi, I know this is painful, but please endure. After all, my marriage was the same. He didn't love me at all. Sasuke will be allowed to interact with Hinata to develop a positive relationship."

"Yes, Mother..."

* * *

Itachi's relationship with his mother seems to be good... Yet with his father, it isn't...

I'll try to update as soon as possible again. Sorry for keeping the chapters short...


	6. Chapter 5

Back again, I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short compared to everyone else's…

Half-Devil: Yeah, I listened to your suggestion

Everyone else, I'll try hard to not disappoint you guys.

Tears of Blood

By: Depressedinsomniac

* * *

"Sorry mother… I shall return to my dwellings now. I shall demonstrate my abilities tomorrow in front of the Uchiha elders."

"Okay…"

Itachi turned to leave.

"Itachi."

"Yes, mother?"

"There is something I must discuss with you later. We will leave the compound to go shopping in preparation for your entering the academy tomorrow. Let us discuss it then."

"…Affirmative."

He then started walking down the street. Once he was gone from view, she turned around.

"I see that my husband has sent the legendary Uchiha hunter nins(1) after me… Very well, let's get this over with, you must complete this mission, correct? Shisui, Kyuushi(2), and Joshu(3)."

3 figures burst out of the shadows and landed around her in a triangle formation, leaving nowhere to escape to.

"You are definitely the legendary kunoichi, the Joker(4). I am sorry Uchiha-sama, but we have been ordered to disable you."

She began laughing.

"My foolish husband… When will he learn, that I do as I please… Very well, do you wish for one on one duels, or a single battle?"

"Uchiha-sama, I apologize, but we three will all attack you at once, so… prepare yourself!"

At this, a small 'poof' was all the hunter nins heard, before her bunshin disintegrated.

"Hmph, pitiful Shisui, and to think Itachi kun speaks so highly of you…"

"Split up! And do not trust each other from now on, this is the legendary 'Joker' we are dealing with. She is famous for tricking even Sharingan users with her genjutsu mastery!"

"I see that you've been well briefed…"

Her voice seemed to come at each of the hunters from all sides.

"Well, I guess I can take all of you three on… Tengoku no gyaketsu(5)! Jigoku no gyaketsu(6)!"

With that, the hunters felt decent amounts of chakra being released from all around them, along with darkness wrapping around their surroundings, giving it the appearance of night. They each then felt the telltale effects of lower level genjutsu creeping on them. Each one brought his hands up in a seal then dispelled it.

"Kai!"

When the genjutsu did not dispel itself, they quickly ran into seperate directions.As the other two ran,Shisui jumped into the air, rapidly going through hand seals.

"Katon, Housenka no jutsu!"

He then spit out several balls of fire into several directions, randomly firing them, but lighting up the area slightly. He saw 2 figures engaged in combat, then made his way towards them, quietly, without letting out a sound.

"Hey. Shisui."

He turned around to face The Uchiha mistress herself. He then felt a smashing blow at the back of his head before sinking into unconsciousness.

"What a disappointment… The Uchiha clan's own personal hunter nins are at this level? I expected you to choose better ones… dear."

At her words, the current Uchiha clan head seemingly appeared out of the shadows.

"I see that you haven't lost your legendary skills… Still as striking as ever."

"Get to the point, you know I dislike waiting."

"Very well… I have come to ask you to personally oversee _our_ son's training."

"Which one? I didn't know you were planning on raising another Uchiha 'warrior'"

"You know whom I am talking about."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can simply think it over in the hospital then…"

With that, a change came over him. His face seemed to gain a slightly demonic look, while his Sharingan eyes started glowing their legendary red color.

"kukuku… Yes, reconsider your options…"

At this point, she was frightened. Once, she had been in love with this man. They had shared many happy memories together. Then, he had begun to meet with _him_. After that, he had begun changing, for worse. She quickly started on hand seals, preparing an offensive jutsu to buy herself time to run. Unfortunately…

"Look into my eyes, this is the true power of the Uchiha, the Mangekyo Sharingan!"

With this, she felt her body unable to move, as if in the effect of a genjutsu.

"I'm disappointed, if this is the extent of the legendary Sharingan's attack capabilities… mere genjutsu?"

"kukuku… No, you have not experienced it yet… **_Now, I shall show you the true power… You see, this is my own realm, I control time and space. Now, for the next 72 hours, you will be stabbed with a knife, over… and over…_**"

She saw multiple images of him like kage bunshin, all with a knife in his hand. She then felt the pain as she watched him stab her repeatedly.

After the torture was finished, she passed out. He walked over to the unconscious hunter nins, then kicked them awake.

"Pitiful. Deliver her to the hospital, then report back to me. You all have much to learn."

"Yes sir."

'Hmm, Shisui is close to my son, eh? He will be key in unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan… kukuku… The pieces are almost in place…'

* * *

As all of this was happening, Itachi was walking towards his own little cottage, built with his own hands as part of training.

'The one I am ordered to call my… father… Power has affected him much I see…'

With this, Itachi's eyes once again started turning red.

'No matter what level I may be at now, I cannot hope to match even the chuunins yet…'

He entered his dwelling, a small building near the forests of Konoha. He then wandered over to his bed, then fell on it in a tired fashion.

'Even before he leaves… Putting me on a more intense training regimen… asshole…'

With that, he fell asleep very quickly.

bang-bang

"Itachi-sama!"

bang-bang

"It's an emergency! Your mother has been attacked sir!"

With this, he bolted up from the bed, then opened the door.

"WHAT!"

* * *

I wonder if this chapter was okay at all… Attempting a cliffhanger so early…-a;;..

'sigh' review plz… I need opinions so I can improve it…

(1)-This is an elite unit of Uchiha's ninja's assigned to keep order in the clan, and to clean up the clan's 'messes'. They all report directly to the Uchiha clan head, and carry at least oneweapon which he/she specializes in. (eg. long sword, chains, etc.)

(2)-Name means, courier.

(3)-Name means, assistant.

(4)-Before she was Itachi's mother, she was a kunoichi of course. Her past will be explained more as the story goes along.

(5)-Tengoku no gyaketsu/Heaven's Paradox: Used along with Jigoku no gyaketsu to maximize the effects, dims the senses of those affected in preparation for Jigoku no gyaketsu.

(6)-Jigoku no gyaketsu/Hell's Paradox: Used along with Tengoku no gyaketsu to maximize the effects, engulfs the area with darkness, then reverses colors, making it seem as if the darkness is bright, while the light is dark. 'ah... it's hard to explain, but I can draw it out so easily, and see it in my head... T.T'

(7)-Well, I don't think that the Uchiha clan head would be without this ability, as it would make him vulnerable to possible rogue Uchihas...


End file.
